Brothers and Brothers to the End
by JadeAburame
Summary: What will happen with the Winchester Brothers find out there are Vampires in Mystic Falls? What will happen when there main goal is to kill the Salvator Brothers, but they end up finding out who they are and their past?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Sam" Dean said, sounding irritated,**

**"What are you doing?"**

**Dean had specifically told Sam not to touch**

**his stuff. He leaves to go get food and comes**

**back to find his brother going through his bag.**

**"Dean, you've got to see this." Sam said.**

**"I don't have to see nothing." Dean said.**

_**I hope he didn't find my journal. I've worked**_

_**too to keep my secret about Alexandria a**_

_**secret. **_**Dean thought.**

**Sam looked up from what he was looking at.**

**Confusion was written all over his face,**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Dean scowled in confusion. His bag was**

**sitting next to Sam. He was pretty sure he**

**didn't place it there.**

**"You were looking in my bag." Dean stated.**

**"No I wasn't." Sam said.**

**"Oh." Dean said, feeling embarrassed, "But**

**why is my bag there."**

**"Because you dropped it there before going**

**to get food." Sam said slowly, still confused.**

**Now Dean remembered, "Okay, what do**

**you want to show me?" Dean quickly**

**changed the subject.**

**"Come here." Sam stood and practically**

**shoved a news paper into Deans face.**

**Dean took the paper. On the front there**

**was a picture of ****two brothers**** standing**

**side by side. One had dark black hair and**

**eyes. He looked quite hansom, but deadly**

**eyes. the other one had dark brown hair**

**and dark green eyes. He looked almost like**

**his brother, just more mature, but at the**

**same time younger.**

**Bellow there was a heading. **_**The**_

_**Salvatore Brothers Return!**_

**"Damn and Stephan." Dean announced**

**shocked.**

**"Exactly." Sam said, "That's who Alexandria**

**was talking about."**

**"Her twins sister, Elena's boyfriend and his**

**brother." Dean said.**

**"Dean." Sam said, frustrated that his**

**brother was being half blind to the situation.**

**"What Sam?" Dean asked.**

**"The Salvatore Brothers!" Sam said.**

**Dean slowly started to remember some part**

**of what Sam was telling him.**

**"Wait, you mean the founders of the that**

**small town called Fells Church?" Dean asked.**

**"Yes. That's them." Sam said.**

**Dean looked back at the brothers in front of**

**him, and saw the two men who had always**

**been in pictures of his grandfather's**

**pictures that his father showed him.**

**"Their alive." Dean said, "And still young."**

**"Still the same age as when those pictures**

**were taken of them, back when grandpa**

**lived there." Sam said.**

**"The rumors from Mystic Falls during**

**grandpas time." Dean said.**

**"Vampires." Sam said.**

**"And the humans must think..." Dean was**

**having a hard time processing things from**

**the moment Alexandria came into all of this.**

**"That their descendant and for some strange**

**coincidence they look alike."**

**"But there not. There Vampires and one of**

**them is dating Alexandria's sister and the**

**other's Alexandria's best friend." Dean said,**

**the last part with anger and he the news**

**paper on the bed.**

**He grabbed his bag, "Let's go, Sam."**

**"To Mystic Fallls?" Dam asking, for**

**confirmation.**

**"Of course." Dean stopped at the door**

**before opening it. He turned towards his**

**brother.**

**"Alexandria's there, isn't she?" Dean asked.**

**"Yes." Sam said, "She knew Stephan had**

**told Elena."**

**"She trust Stephan. That girls going to get**

**her and sister killed." Dean pushed the door**

**open.**

**Sam tried to keep up with his brother's quick**

**pace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alexandria walked into her classroom to see that she was late. She wanted to groan out loud. What had she done wrong? She hated her streak of being late for these things. Alexandria hated that Vampire, it was her fault and she would always be late to these things because of it**

**"Aw, Ms. Pikes." The teacher said, "You're late."**

**"I'm sorry." Alexandria said.**

**"Take a seat next to Bonnie in the front." The teacher smiled at me as a way of saying he wasn't mad.**

**Everyone else, though, was staring at me in shock. The student's classmate looked just like the new girl, of course they would stare. That didn't mean she had to like it.**

**Bonnie, a dark skinned, kind looking girl, with bouncy curls nodded.**

**"Do you know Elena Gilbert?" Bonnie asked the new girl as she took a seat.**

**"Not really?" Alexandria said.**

**"Well you could be her twin." Bonnie said.**

**Little did Bonnie know what Alexandria was Elena's twin.**

**"Is that why everyone staring?" Alexandria asked.**

**"That and well." She started to whisper, "The guys think you're hot."**

**"Great that's all I need." Alexandria said.**

**"Why?" Bonnie giggled, "You got a boyfriend?"**

**"Not exactly." Alexandria smiled.**

**"Aw you got a crush." Bonnie said.**

**"Something like that." Alexandria had to blush. Dean had popped into her head. She made sure neither him nor Sam knew of her crush.**

**Bonnie gave a sweet smile, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll like you back."**

**"Maybe." Alexandria tried to be positive to the girl in front of her. She knew that there was no way Dean would like her that way and it wasn't just because of the fact that we were like cousins, if she hadn't been adopted, "Call me ****Alex****."**

**"Okay." Bonnie said.**

**Alexandria walked out of the school, down to her car, going over the grass that was in her way. She watched every step she made. **_**Oh, please don't fall, please don't fall. Oh damn, I so hate grass. **_**That was all she thought until someone came into view. Smooth black shoes were in front of her.**

**"Hey there, Elena." The man said.**

**Alexandria looked up to see her best friends brother, Damon.**

**"Sorry, don't know who you're talking about." She spoke kindly.**

**Damon gave her a look, "Come on now. You're really going to play that with me after all we've been through?"**

"**I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Alexandria said.**

**Damon scowled, "Don't play games with me."**

"**I'm not Elena, Damon." Alexandria said, "You really suck at being a Vampire."**

**All kindness and joking left Damon and went to seriousness, "Who are you?"**

"**Alexandria Pikes." She answered.**

**Shock took Damon's features.**

**Alexandria wanted to make some comment about shocking him, when the black spots came.**

"**I'm sorry, I have to go." Alexandria quickly went past Damon to her car as quickly as she could.**

_**AN: Please REVIEW**_


	3. AN

_**AN: I am very sorry that I have not been able to update any new chapters. I don't have a very easy assess to a computer, let alone internet. I hate waiting for updates too, but I'm trying my best. Please forgive me……**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Elena sat down next to Stephan on her living room couch.**

** "So Jenna wanted you to stay home," Stephan said, smiling as he did.**

** "Yeah, wanted to make sure I was okay. After tripping down the stairs this morning, she was worried," Elena explained.**

** "How are you doing about what I told you yesterday?" Stephan asked.**

** "Fine," Elena said, unsure of her answer.**

** Stephan's phone rang. He looked at the collar ID.**

** "Damon?" Stephan asked in confusion and then answered, "Hello?" **

** "Do you know an Alexandria Pikes?" Damon asked.**

** "Maybe, why?" Stephan asked.**

** "You do!" Damon said.**

** "What does he want?" Elena asked.**

** "Your at Elena's. Good. I'll be there in a second," Damon said.**

** "No, meet me at the house," Stephan hung up, "I have to go," He told Elena, as he stood.**

** "Okay," Elena stood as well.**

** "Look, I didn't tell you everything last," Stephan said, "But I will."**

** "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Damon asked.**

** "Because it was none of your buiesness," Stephan told Damon as he crossed his arms.**

** "I can't believe Elena was adopted and she has a twin. Wait how'd you meet her twin?" Damon asked.**

** "I found her as a baby," Stephan said, "Some time after she was born."**

** "Did you raise her?" Damon asked, knowing the answer.**

** "No, of course not. I gave her to Dean's brother," Stephan confessed.**

** "Lucian?" Damon asked.**

** "Yes. I visited over the years. I learned about Dean's son, whose dead now. He lost his wife twenty-five years ago," Stephan said, "He has two boys."**

** "Stephan," Damon said, "Focus on the girl."**

** "Right," Stephan said, "We became friends, close friends. Once she graduated from high school, we talk and wrote letter. Have now for about seven years."**

** "What's she doing here now?" Damon asked.**

** "She must have known I told Elena last night about being adopted," Stephan said.**

** "This is nuts," Damon said.**

** "Look, Damon, you need to know something about Alex," Stephan started.**

** "I don't want to know anything," Damon went to leave.**

** "Damon," But Damon never turned around.**

** Elena walked out of the gas station and headed to her car. She hoped tylanal would take away her head ache. When she reached her car, she found a girl leaning against her passenger door. The girl looked exactly like Elena. So Elena thought she was looking at a ghost, "Katherine?"**

** "No, that bitch is suffering where she belongs," The girl spoke, her voice filled with tease. It reminded Elena of Damon.**

** "Then who are you?" Elena asked.**

** "I could ask you the same thing," The girl sneered.**

** "Your the one leaning against my car," Elena said.**

** "What a very good point," She leaned off of the car, "Names Alexandria, and your Elena."**

** "How do you know me?" Elena asked.**

** "Stephan," Alex's answer was simple, "We go way back. Actually, he's know me sense I was born."**

** "He never mentioned that," Elena said.**

** "Oh poor Elena. Boy friend won't mention his best friend to you. Maybe your relationship isn't so right," Alex smiled at Elena.**

** "You know nothing," Elena said.**

** "I know more then you. Like fore starters. Your boy friend is a Vampire and you'll never know what that's like," Alex said, "But I do."**

** "Your a Vampire?" Elena asked.**

** "That's right," Alex said.**

** "Did Stephan change you?" Elena asked.**

** "Not that sweet hearted monster. If I wasn't his best friend, I'd be convincing him to get off of his animal diet," Alex crossed her arms with a smirk still wide on her face.**

** "Did you come here fore something?" Elena asked.**

** "Well I am kind of hungry," Alex said.**

** Elena's eyes narrowed slightly.**

** "Now can you point me in the direction to a broad straping young man?" Alex answer, "Preferably a food ball player."**

** Elena thought of Matt.**

** "Matt?" Alex asked, Oh, he'll be perfect. Just what I'm craving."**

** Alex started to turn away.**

** "You stay away from him," Elena ordered.**

** "Why?" Alex asked, as she looked back at Elena, "You close to him? Does he touch your heart."**

** "Don't touch, Matt," Elena ordered, not answering Alex's question.**

** "If you say so," Alex looked away, "See you at school tomorrow."**

** Alex started to walk away.**

_**School?**__** No. She needs to stay away from Matt. I need to see Stephan. **_**Elena thought.**

** "Oh, Elena, "Alex stopped and looked back at Elena, "You asked why I came here. The same reason as your boy friend. To see you." Alex smirked came back and she walked away.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** "Where have you been?" Elena asked, Stephan at school the next day, right before sixth hour history.**

** "Sorry, chasing Damon around," Stephan said.**

** "Do you know an Alexandria?" Elena asked.**

** Stephan was surprised surprised by the fact that Damon and Elena had asked practically the same question about his best friend.**

** "Yeah, I do," Stephan said.**

** "Who is she?" Elena asked. **

** "Your twin sister," Stephan said.**

** Elena stopped and stared at Stephan in shock, then sobered, "Tell me everything."**

** "Not now," Stephan said.**

** Alexandria came around the corner, "Oh," She said, startled, "Hi, Stephan."**

** Stephan could feel Alexandria's shyness when she realized her twin was there in front of her.**

** "Hello, Alexandria," Stephan embraced his best friend, "Seven years is way too long."**

** Alexandria shrugged once they pulled away, "Collage does that."**

** "How'd that go?" Stephan asked.**

** Alexandria smiled brightly at Stephan, "Great. I met Sammy and we became good friends and then sometime after collage, he introduced me to his brother," At that Alexandria's cheeks inflamed.**

** Elena was confused. This was not the Alexandria she met last night. Then she thought, though, **_**This could be an act for Stephan.**_

** "All right, Alexandria, I'd like you to meet your twins sister, Elena. Elena this is your sister," Stephan introduced.**

** "Hello," Alexandria said, "It's nice to meet you."**

** "Meet me?" Elena asked in disbelief, "I met you yesterday."**

** "Huh?" Alexandria asked in confusion, then she realized the problem, "Oh no."**

** "Did she meet Alex?" Stephan asked. His voice filled with worry.**

** Alexandria nodded slowly, eyes filled with fear.**

** The bell rang for sixth hour and Alexandria jumped as it scared her.**

** "You okay, Alex?" Stephan asked.**

** Alexandria nodded.**

** "Come on, let's get to class," Stephan said.**

** They all walked into the classroom that was across the hall. The three was met with staring peers.**

** "Ah, Ms. Pikes, Mr. Salvator, and Ms. Gilbert, late I see. And Alexandria, your second time on your second day. I hope your not planning on making this a habit," The teacher said.**

_**Seriously.**_** Alexandria thought. **_**I still don't know my history teachers name?**_

** "I hope not," Alexandria said.**

** "Me too," The teacher said.**

** "Mr. A," Stephan said, "It's my fault Elena and Alexandria were here late."**

** The boys gave an 'oooo'.**

** "Fair enough, take your seats," Mr. A said.**

** Alexandria went to sit next to Bonnie.**

** "Is his last name really 'A'?" Alexandria asked.**

** "No," Bonnie whispered back.**

** "Ms. Pikes," Mr. A said, "We are going through the essays everyone did on the Salem Witch Trials. Sense you did not make one, I think you should go wait in the hall."**

** Alexandria nodded, heading out.**

** "Matt, sense you also did not do one, Why don't you go with her?" Mr. A suggested.**

** "Yes Mr. A," Matt stood and went to the door.**

** Elena sent Stephan a worried look behind her. Stephan scowled in confusion.**

** Alexandria waited patiently for Matt, then they exited together.**

** Outside the classroom, Alexandria leaned against a locker and Matt did the same in front of her.**

** "You know, you look identical to Elena," Matt said.**

** "So I noticed," Alexandria smiled.**

** "Mr. A sees it too, but he hides it. He seems like he's going through some problems. So the one you see now, isn't the regular Mr. A," Matt said, "By the way, I'd call him Mr. A. He doesn't like it when student's use his last name."**

** "All right," Alexandria said.**

** She was just fine it, because she didn't know his last name to begin with.**

** "Have you met Elena yet?" Matt asked.**

** "Yes. That's why Elena, Stephan and I were late," Alexandria explained, "Stephan was introducing us."**

** "You've met Stephan, may I ask when?" Matt asked.**

** "I've known him sense I was baby," Alexandria said, "He's a friend of the family."**

** Matt looked lost in thought.**

** "I assume your close to Elena," Alexandria said.**

** "Nah, well we use to be," Matt said, "We use to be best friends and then we dated. She lost her parents and everything changed."**

_**Oh no.**_** Alexandria thought. **_**Wait. John Gilbert Jernal.**_

** "I'm sorry, Matt, I have to leave," I said.**

** "But class," Matt started.**

** "Hey, what's going on?" Caroline walked up to her friend.**

** "Nothing really, Mr. A just had us step out because of the essays, Caroline,"Matt said.**

** "I thought you finished yours early, Elena," Caroline said.**

** "Your mistaken," Alexandria started.**

** "Come on, Elena. Earlier today you were just telling me how much our friendship is and now you won't even talk to me?" Caroline asked.**

** "But she just did talk to you," Matt said.**

** "List, Caroline, is it?" Alexandria asked.**

** "Now you don't even know my name?" Caroline asked in disbelief.**

** "Of course she doesn't," Matt said, "Because she's not Elena. She's a new girl. Alexandria."**

** "Wonderful. Another Elena," Caroline said.**

** "Matt," Alexandria said, "I really need to go."**

** "All right, I'll cover for you," He said.**

** "Really?" Alexandria asked in shocked voice.**

** "Yeah," He smiled at her.**

** Alexandria smile back.**

** Once Alexandria was out of the school and her car, she realized that she had no idea why she ran out of the school. what was so special about Elena's father's journal? The last time this happened, Alex knew, something got into her mine.**

** Alexandria sighed and made her way to Stephan's. Elena would either being going there or Stephan was going to her house. She just wanted some peace and quiet from everything before tonight. The Decade Dance was going to be interesting, she just knew it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Damon went through his fathers journal, thourghly. He'd already read it and knew Stephan was right. There was nothing in the journal to free Katherine. Stephan and Alexandria were getting ready to go to that school dance.**

** Damon was quiet curious about this Elena twin, Katherine looking, girl. He shook his head, with a smirk. **_**Wonder the shock and confusion those three would have once Katherine was free.**_** Damon thought.**

** Then an idea went through Damon's head. He smirked as he went with it.**

** Alexandria clipped her neckless onto the back of her heck. She loved the neckless. Stephan had given it to her on her tenth birthday. She wore it ever sense. Stephan had put vervain in it when she first got it, but it had to be taken out when Alex came into the picture.**

** "Wow," Damon's voice charmed into Alexandria's thought, "Beautiful."**

** Alexandria looked at Damon, "Don't play that game with me. Just because I look like Katherine, does not give you the right to use me to see her."**

** "I wouldn't use you for that. I have Elena for that," Damon said.**

** "No. You know Elena, you can't see Katherine with her, but you don't know me," Alexandria picked up her ribbon and tied it to her pony tail.**

** "Alexandria," Damon said, in a calm and soft voice.**

** Alexandria had to look at Damon in worry. **_**Did he get hurt?**_** Was what ran through her mind.**

** Damon was standing right next to her, "Let me be your date to the dance."**

** "You don't go to school," Alexandria said.**

** "Does it matter?" He asked.**

** "Well no," Alexandria confessed.**

** "Please," Was Damon's response.**

** Alexandria sighed, "Fine, but if Alex comes, then your dealing with her."**

** Damon's face was full of confusion and it made Alexandria smile.**

** "Hey Alexandria!" Stephan was at the door, "You ready?"**

** "Yeah, but why don't you go ahead and pick up Elena and I'll meet you at the dance," Alexandria said.**

** "Okay. Make sure she's not late, Damon," Stephan said.**

** "Wouldn't dream of it," Damon said.**

** Stephan left.**

** "I'll meet you down stairs, gorgeous," Damon went down stars.**

_**God, he better not be using me to pretend to be with Katherine. What's he going to do if Alex comes?**_

** Alexandria walked down the stairs and found Damon on the phone. She could have complained that he wasn't dressing for this dance.**

** Damon hung up the phone and looked at Alexandria, "Elena might be in trouble, want to stop by her house or meet her and Stephan on the way?"**

** "Let's go to her house," Alexandria could have smiled, Damon was worried about Elena. Stephan was underestimating Damon. Of course so is Damon with Stephan on his lying skills.**

** Damon held out his arm and Alexandria took it. Once they were outside, Damon suggested, "I could just carry you. It would save major time."**

** Normally Alexandria would tell Damon to go drown in a lake, but now, it might be important to reach Elena fast, if she was actually in danger. Alexandria wondered if that was Damon's plan as well.**

** "All right," Alexandria said.**

** Damon smirked and picked up Alexandria bridal style, literally, sense she was wearing a dress.**

** Alexandria felt use to the speed even though, she has never ran this fast. They were out of the trees in no time and going along the side walk to Elena's house.**

** At the house, Damon made his way up to the door. Alexandria wondered if Damon had been invited in, in the past.**

** "Does he know about me?" Alexandria asked.**

** Stephan, Damon, Elena, and Alexandria were all sitting on the couch.**

** "I doubt it," Damon said. Alexandria was sitting on Damon's lap, Elena was in the middle of Damon and Stephan.**

** "How'd he get invited in?" Alexandria asked.**

** "By posing as a pizza delivery person," Stephan answered.**

** "He could be any where by now, at night," Damon said.**

** "I could wait until tomorrow," Elena said.**

** "Damon, he's been invited in," Stephan said.**

** There was silence as Stephan and Damon looked at each other.**

** "We have to do something, "Alexandria said.**

** "To night," Damon said.**

** "Not you," Stephan told Alexandria.**

** "Yes, leave me alone with Elena and leave her to deal with Alex," Alexandria said.**

** "There is another way," Damon said.**

** "Let's go to the dance," Elena said, "I'll be fine. We just have to hope he doesn't see Alexandria."**

** "Are you sure?" Stephan asked.**

** "Positive," Elena answered.**

** "Well my dear," Damon said, "We have to find away to cover your beautiful face."**

** That made Alexandria think Damon didn't plan to take her and see Katherine.**

** "But this is a Decade Dance," Alexandria said, "I can't just wear a mask."**

** There was a pause, which everyone thought of an idea.**

** "If Alex was here, then she could pos as Elena," Alexandria said.**

** "That's dangerous," Stephan said, "I'm not putting you in that position. I don't even want to put Elena in it."**

** "Alex could handle it," Alexandria told Stephan seriously.**

** "You have no idea how long she will stay, it's dangerous," Stephan shot back.**

** Alexandria gave up by crossing her arms over her chest.**

** "Why do you always talk in third person?" Damon asked.**

** "Good question," Stephan asked, "Why do we?"**

** Alexandria shrugged and sighed, "Alex started it."**

** Elena headed into the gym with Stephan and Damon. Alexandria was in the bathroom putting on her mask and new costume. Damon had decided to have Alexandria crash the party by wearing something off from the theme. A Renessance dress with a mask. Everyone else was about to tell him off because they knew then that she'd look more like Katherine then she already does. But realized that the mask would help a lot in displaying herself. Damon thought it'd be funny to have her take it off when they got the guy and have him think she was actually Katherine. The others didn't fine it funny.**

** "Any sign of him?" Stephan asked.**

** "Nothing," Damon said.**

** "Okay," Elena said and spotted Bonnie and Caroline. She headed over to her two best friends.**

** "Damon," Stephan said, confronting his brother, "Why did you decide to come here with Alexandria?"**

** "Because I wanted to," Damon said.**

** "Look, Damon, if your planning to hurt..." Damon cut his brother off.**

** "You'll do what?" Damon smirked, "Look, **_**little**_** brother, I don't plan on hurting her in any way. She needed a date, so here I am." **

** "So what? Your just going to be or do whatever she needs?" Stephan asked.**

** A spark went in Damon's eye, "That's a good idea, thanks Stephan," Damon kept smiling as he walked over to a punch table.**

** Elena walked back over to Stephan, "Alexandria's not back yet?"**

** "No," Stephan said.**

** "You don't think he got her, do you?" Elena asked.**

** Stephan's eyes widened in horror. He ad not thought of that.**

** The doors to the gym opened and there stood Alexandria. she was wearing a long sky blue dress with white underieth and lacing. She wore a white mask with light blue diamonds on it. Her hair was pinned back into a small ponytail. Anyone in seeing distance stopped.**

** "Someone got the wrong memo," Someone on the dance floor said.**

** Damon was at Stephan's side, trying to compose his shock. Stephan was doing the same, knowing a Katherine looking girl was in that dress did not help anything. Damon was soon ready to go face his date.**

** He was by Alexandria's side in a second and held out his arm and she took it. Everyone started dancing and no one seemed to want to stop talking about the off dress couple. Damon lead Alexandria over to the punch table.**

** "Hey Jeremy, this is my friend, mostly Stephan's, but also Elena's friend, Alexandra," Damon introduced.**

_**Someone seems nervous.**_** Alexandria thought.**

** "Hi, do you two have any idea how much you stick out?" Jeremy asked.**

** "Yes," Alexandria said, "it was important, thought."**

** "If you say so," Jeremy shook his head.**

** "Come on, lets dance," Damon said.**

** "No," Alexandria removed her arm from Damon's grasp.**

** "Why not," Damon asked.**

** Alexandria looked down, ashamed. Then looked up more confident.**

** "The last time I danced, Alex showed up," Alexandria said.**

** Damon looked at Alexandria, confusion written all over his face. Alexandria looked down again and Damon sighed, leaning against the table.**

** There was silence between Alexandria and Damon for a while. What stopped all the awkward silences was when the black spots started to come. Alexandria groaned.**

** "Stephan," she called, but not loud enough to attract attention to herself. She went into the crowd.**

** Damon was about to follow her, but Mr. A caught him in a conversation.**

** Stephan met Alexandria half way from where him and Elena were dancing. He had told Elena to meet up with Damon, where ever he was.**

** "What's wrong?" Stephan asked.**

** "Alex is coming," She told him just as everything went black.**

_**Damn it.**_** Stephan said.**_** Not now. **_

** Alex blinked a few times and looked up at Stephan.**

** "Well hello Stephan," Alex said.**

** "Hi, Alex," Stephan said.**

** "It's been seven years, did you miss me?" She peered.**

** "I'm sorry, but I haven't," Stephan said.**

** "That's right, you've been busy with my sister,"Alex said, "How has that been going?"**

** "Wonderful," Stephan said, taking Alex's arm.**

** "Oooo, where are we going?" She asked.**

** "You'll see," Stephan dragged her through the crowd.**

** "A surprise! I can't wait to see what it is?" Alex faked excited look.**

** Stephan reached Elena and Damon.**

** "Well looky here," Damon said, "Did we switch dates, Stephan?"**

** "No," Stephan pushed Alex toward Damon, "Watch her, do not let her out of your sight."**

** "What's going on, Stephan?" Elena asked.**

** "Don't worry about it, it's not a problem... yet," Stephan said.**

** "Yet?" Damon and Elena unioned.**

** "This is my surprise, Stephan. Your brother watching over me," Alex said.**

** "No, he's your date," Stephan said, leaving with Elena into the crowd.**

** "Mate date," Alex purred, "Nice."**

** Alex took Damon's hand, "Let's dance, Vampire."**

** "Now you want to dance," Damon said, following willingly.**

** "Of course," Alex said, "it is a dance,"**

** Alex pulled Damon onto the dance floor.**

** Alex and Damon kept a pretty quick speed. Considering they were both Vampires, so it was simple. Once a slow song came on, they slowed as well.**

** "your a very good dancer, for a Vampire," Alex said.**

** "And your a very fast mover, for a human," Damon mused.**

** "Who said I was human?" Alex asked.**

** Damon didn't answer. He was just confused.**

** "Awww... Is Stephan keeping things about me from you?" Alex asked in an innocent voice.**

** "He would have, but I told him I didn't want to know," Damon said.**

** "You don't want to know about little me?" Alex asked.**

** "I was in shock," Damon said, "So you are not seriously as close to Stephan as he made it out to be?"**

** Alex laughed, "Sorry Damon, but I am. Yes, even I am close to Stephan. His died, though, is so ugly. How the Hell can he go without human blood and drink that awful animal blood?"**

** Damon smirked, "Did he try to get you on that diet too?"**

** "Yes, but he didn't try as hard sense I don't need it to survive. I wonder what would happen if I had been full Vampire. Stephan might have gone nuts," Alex shook her head, "Soft hearted git."**

** "Full Vampire?" Damon asked.**

** Alex, though, was not worried about Damons words, Elena's scream ran in her ears.**

** "Elena," Alex said.**

** "What?" Damon asked.**

** "Elena's in trouble," Alex was already making her way through the crowd, pulling Damon along.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Once Alex and Damon were out of the gym, theyboth heard Elena scream as if it was coming from down the hall, but it wasn't.**

** "Get Stephan," Alex ordered as she went down the hall as fast as she could.**

** stephan had caught up with Damon before he had a chance to look for his for his brother, they rushed along the same path Alex had taken.**

** Alex followed Elena's scent all the way into the cafiteria. She found the unknown vampire just about to sink his teeth into Elena's neck.**

** Alex moved behind the man. She took her right hand and placed in on his left shoulder. She pulled him back toward the ground, she quickly let go of him, spun around to face the opposite direction of him. Then she placed her left hand on his left shoulder, using the pualm of her hand and pushed him into the ground.**

** "Alexandria," Elena gasped.**

** Stephan Damon were into the room now.**

** "Stephan, go to Elena," Alex ordered, "Damon, big stake to your left."**

** The brothers moved, doing as they were told. Damon picked up the stake and Stephan wrapped an arm around Elena as she clung to him.**

** "Now your going too..." Alex was cut off giving an order to the Vampire under her grip.**

** The man took Alex's arm that was holding him down and pulled it taking Alex with it. The man pulled the arm and threw Alex right into a table.**

** "Alex," Stephan yelled, putting Elena behind him and ran toward her as the unknow Vampire got off the ground. He moved toward Stephan. Damon tried to counter his attack by stabbing him with the stake in his hand.**

** Alex slowly got off the table, that was now crumbled into pieces. She reached in the back of her shoulder and pulled out a stake. She cursed in her head at the pain. Then looked up at the fighting Vampires.**

** Damon missed and the man hit Damon in the back with his elbow, making Damon fall to the ground and drop the stake. The stake rolled toward Alex.**

** The man finished his attack on Stephan by slamming his shoulder into Stephan's chest and pushed until Stephan hit the wall full force.**

** "No," Alex took the stake in her hands and charged toward the man. The man turned toward Alex, just in time to have the stake plunged through his stomach.**

** The man yelled in pain and Alex pulled the stake, forcing the man to go over to the middle of the room. Alex twisted the stake in a circle and the man groaned in pain.**

** "Don't you dare touch Stephan or Elena again. If you do, I swaare I'll take this stake and use it to carve your skin until there's ntohing left, but blood," Alex promised codly.**

** "Harsh," Damon almost grunted, as he stood.**

** Elena rushed over to Stephan who was pulling himself up off the wall.**

** "Don't kill him, Alex," Stephan said.**

** "I won't kill him," Alex said, "I'll torture him."**

** "Fine," Damon said, walking over to Elan and Stephan, "Just keep him alive. We have questions for him."**

** "Okay," Alex said, "Who are you?"**

** "Alex," Stephan said, quickly, "Why don't you let Damon and I handle the questions?"**

** "If you think you can handle it," Alex shrugged.**

** Stephan came up and took the stake from Alex, "Why were you going after Elena?"**

** The man didn't answer and Stephan moved the stake to the right.**

** "I was having fun," The man painfully said with a groan.**

** "God, this thing is ichy," Alex said, pulled all eyes on her, "Why did she ware this?" She was itching under her mask, "It doesn't match the theme of the dance,"**

** "No, Alex," Stephan tried.**

** Alex took off the mask and sighed, "There that's better."**

** Alex looked around to find staring Vampires. Stephan was in shock for a second, he actually believe he was looking at Katherine. Damon actually thought he was looking at Katherine. There was no doubt in the unknown man's head that he was looking at Katherine.**

** "Katherin," The man said.**

** "Hardly," Alex sneered, "You Vampires are so gross. First Katherine, then Elena, now me. Is the Vampire male communiteeall obsessed with people who look like Elena and I?"**

** That snapped Damon and Stephan out of their shock daze.**

** "Nice," Stephan said coldly.**

** "Aen't we full of ourself," Damon stated.**

** "Oh like your not," Elena and Stephan coroused.**

** "She has the right ot be as full of it as she wants," The man said.**

** "Ugh not this again," Alex said, "I'm not Katherine."**

** "You know how to open the tomb," Stephan said.**

** "How do you open it?" Damon aske,d walking up to Alex and wrapped an arm around her waist and taking the stake.**

** "Don't touch her," The man hissed.**

** "She is not Katherine," The brothers and Elena told the man.**

** "Now tell us how to pen the tomb," Stephan orered.**

** "No," The man said.**

** Damon jerked the stake to the left and the man cried in pain.**

** "Alex took the stake from Damon, "Can you please tell us how to open the tomb?" She asked in an innocent voice.**

** The man was in a daze and Alex was blacking out.**

** "Oh that's just great," Alex complained.**

** Alexandria blinked a few times to see an unknown man in front of her face.**

** She jumped back in start. Because of Damon's arm around her, she ran into his cheset. She looked up at Damon. Damon saw the fear in he reys. **

** Alexandria liked it better when Alex went to bed and she woke up. Seh was always a little upset when coming to herself in any other way. It scared her when she was in the middle of a sitution she had no idea what was going on.**

** Alexandria put her hands to her chest and hid her face in Damon's chest. **_**When did I become a hiding place?**_** Damon thought.**

** Stephan came up ad pushed Damon and Alexandria to the side, gently, before turning to the man.**

** "Now, how do you open the tomb?" Stephan ordered the answered, yanking the stake up and down, side, to side.**

** The man screamed in pain. Stephan stopped. While the man caught his breath, he spoke, "The answer is in Johnathan's journal."**

** Alexandria froze.**

** "Where is the journal?" Stephan asked.**

** "You'll have to kill me," The man said.**

** "Okay," Stephan said, taking the stake out of the man. Then he stabbed it into his heart. The man screamed and then feel to his death.**

** Alexandria wanted to go to Stephan, but knowing Elena was there, she needed him more. She wasn't sure how long Damon would let her stay in his arms. Honestly, she wanted out as soon as possible, but her fear kept her there.**

** "What did he do to scare her?" Damon asked.**

** "I'm fine, Stephan," Alexandria said, not sounding fine, "I'm human."**

** "I figured that," Stephan said.**

** "Stephan, I think Elean and I need an explaination for the Alex and Alexandria thing you and Alexandria and apparently Alex seem to know about," Damon said.**

** "I tried to tell you, when you asked me about her, but you wouldn't listen to me," Stephan said.**

** "I was in shock, okay?" Damon defended.**

** "What about me?" Elena asked.**

** "I had palnned to tell you when we came here, but he," Stephan nodded to the dead Vampire, "Became top priority."**

** "Oh, arlight," Elena said.**

** "I'll explain tomorrow. Right now, I think we should all get some sleep," Stephan said.**

** Everyone nodded. Alexandria came out of Damon, "I want to help explained,"**

** Stephan nodded.**

** Damon kept his laft hand on Alexandria's wast and they all walked out of the caifiteria.**

** Mr. A caught Damon's attention.**

** "I need to do something, will you be okay without me?" Damon asked Alexandria.**

** Alexanria scowled and pushed Damon's chest to him to get let go.**

** "Go," She ordered, trying to catch up with Stephan and Elena.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Damon was back, once they all reached the big glass doors that lead out of the school.**

** They noticed a car sitting against the curb. The street light didn't reach there, so it was dark and the humans couldn't see.**

** "Dean?" Damon asked as if he was seeing a ghost. But did not stop walking.**

** "Lucian?" Stephan asked, in the same way.**

** They were now close enough for human eyes to see.**

** "Sam! Dean!" Alexandria said, excitedly.**

** She ran to her hunter buddies. They smirked once they noticed who had spoken and once Alexandra was close enough, she threw her arms around Sam's neck.**

** "Ooof," Sam said, as he hit the car behind him, with his arms around Alexandria.**

** "Hey, watch the car," Dean ordered.**

** "Oh, Dean," Alexandria pulled away from Sam and hugged Dean around the waist. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.**

** Damon and Stephan were amused. Sense Alexandria came here, she's been causess about what she did and now, she seems so happy and open. They also noticed, very clearly, the love shinning off Dean and Alexandria.**

** Alexandria pulled away, which was plainly clear, the last thing she wanted to do.**

** "What are you guys doing here?" Alexandria asked.**

** "Just passing through," Dean said, leaning against the car and trying to look cool.**

** "And sense we knew you were here," Sam said, "We figured we stay awhile."**

** "Well cutie," Dean said, "It's not like this place isn't worth checking out for a gig."**

** "Yeah, lost of deaths, disapearences, and just straying coincidences," Sam said.**

** "Oh no," Alexandria said, "No gig."**

** Stephan came up and placed a comforting hand on Alexandria's shoulder.**

** "Oh, right," Alexandria said, moving to the side, so everyone could see each other and Stephan dropped his hand, "This is Dean and Sam Winchester. Sam's another one of my closest friends. Him and his brothers are hunter of the Supernatural." She spoke for those who did not know this.**

** "Dean, Sam, this is my best friend, Stephan and his brother Damon Salvator. This is Stephan's girlfriend and my twin sister, Elena," Alexandria introduced.**

** "It's nice to meet you guys," Dean said.**

** "It's an honor to finally meet you, Stephan," Sam said, holding out his hand for him to shake it, "Alexandria has told me all about you."**

** "Has she?" Stephan asked, shaking Sam's hand, "What'd she say?"**

** "A lot," Dean said, nodding.**

** "She's told me all about you two as well," Stephan said.**

** "Wow," Dean said, "I guess there's no hiding that you and Alexandria are twins. Your identical."**

** "Yeah it was a shocker at first," Elena said.**

** "I hope, Alex hasn't shown herself yet," Sam said.**

** "Oh, she has," Damon said.**

** "Elena and Damon don't really know about her," Alexandria said.**

** "Really?" Dean asked.**

** "I hope she hasn't been too much trouble," Sam said.**

** Alexandria look at the Salvator brothers and her sister for confirmation. She hoped Alex didn't cause trouble, but they just shrugged.**

** "Stephan and I were planning to explain Alex tomorrow and anything else they want too know. You guys want to help?" Alexander asked.**

** "Sure," Dean said.**

** "We could explain how we met and conquered our own problems with the Vampire," Sam said.**

** "Great," Alexandria smiled.**

** "Alex," Stephan pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "Did you tell them about us?"**

** "Not my secret to tell," Alexandria whispered as low as she could, knowing he could hear her.**

** "Then is it wise to have them around us?" Stephan asked.**

** "Don't worry," Alexandria said, taking his hand from her shoulder, "It'll be okay, trust me,"**

** He nodded.**

** Alexandria looked over at Sam and Dean, then back at Stephan with a big smiled on her face, "Can I spend the night at their hotel?"**

** "Alexandria... I," Stephan was cut off.**

** "Please," Alexandria said, "I know I haven't seen you seven years, but I don't know how long their staying and I'm staying with you guys as long as possible."**

** There was a pause.**

** "I was going to say that you don't have to stay with me. I don't have control over your decisions. Your an adult now," Stephan said.**

** Alexandria gave a small smile, then hugged Stephan. Then she turned towards the hunters.**

** "So can I stay with you guys?" Alexandria asked. She didn't think it was a good idea for the Winchester brothers to sleep in the same house with Salvator brothers.**

** "Of course," Sam said.**

** Dean looked at his brother, then sighed and looked at Alexandria.**

** "Yeah, you can stay with us," Dean said.**

** "Thank you, Dean," Alexandria said, making sure she stayed in control and did not hug him.**

** She had very lose control around him and all she wanted to do was touch him.**

** "Cool," Damon said, sarcastically, "You guys just better not waste time. We need to look for Johnathan's journal tomorrow."**

** "We won't," Alexandria said.**

** Dean nodded to the Salvator brothers.**

** "It was nice meeting Alexandria's sister," Dean took Elena's hand and kissed it.**

** Sam opened the door, "Let's go, Dean," Sam ordered, "It was nice meeting all of you."**

** Dean went around to the divers side. **

** "Ladies first," Sam said to Alexandria.**

** Alexandria smiled at Sam as she got into the car and slide to the middles as Dean sat down on his seat. Sam then got into the car and sat on Alexandria's other side.**

** "She always sits in the middle of you two?" Damon asked.**

** "Yeah, it's for protection," Dean said.**

** "Against what?" Elena asked.**

** "Her," Sam and Dean unioned.**

** "When Alex comes and he's in the back seat. She gets a little hands on," Alexandria blushed, answering unasked questions.**

** "A little?" Sam protested, "When it first happened, Dean went into the ditch," Sam said.**

** Dean pulled the car away from the curb.**

** "What do you think?" Stephan asked.**

** "I don't know, they sure do know how told their shields," Damon said.**

** "Alexandria trusts them with all her hear," Stephan said.**

** "Like she trust you?" Elena said.**

** "Yeah," Stephan looked at Elena.**

** "Come on, love birds," Damon said, "We probably need the sleep."**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So you and Elena are identical," Sam stated.  
"Yeah, it was funny at first with her school mates, but now it's becoming a problem," Alexandria said in frustration.  
Dean and Sam shared a look.  
"So, how was the dance?" Dean asked.  
"Good, until the vampire showed up. Alex came halfway into the dance," Alexandria explained.  
"What Vampire?" Dean asked.  
"A Vampire that was looking to open the tomb under the church that has the Vampires from 1864. Damon and Stefan took care of him; so don't worry. It's the other one you need to be care of," Alexandria said.  
"Other one?" Sam and Dean said in unison.  
"Yeah, Stefan believed he wasn't working alone," Alexandria said.  
"But you're okay?" Sam asked anxiously.  
"Yeah, Alex was there through most of it," Alexandria said, "Since the vampire was messing with Elena, because she looks like Katherine, Alex went into total protection mode. I could feel it."  
Dean and Sam smirked. Like Damon, seeing Alex care for someone is a gloating moment.  
"So you're seriously staying with Stefan from now on?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah," Alexandria answered sadly.  
"No more random dealings with Alex," Dean said with the same sad tone.  
"No more dealing with your protectiveness," Sam said.  
Alexanderia's eyes weld up with tears.  
"No more of your sarcastic comments when one of us says or does something stupid," Dean said, "No more of your girly mood swings."  
"No more of you helping out with the pain of my visions," Sam said.  
The tears rushed out of her eyes, "Guys, stop it, please."  
"Oh, man," Sam said, seeing the tears.  
Dean looked over and swerved once he saw the tears. He got control of the vehicle in seconds. Sam wrapped an arm around Alexanderia's shoulders.  
"Sorry, Alex," Sam said, "We didn't mean to upset you."  
"How can you not?" Alexandria asked, "It hurts you both and myself."  
"She's got a point Sammy," Dean said.  
"Yeah, I know. We should have thought before speaking," Sam said.  
"No," Alexandria said, "I should have thought more. There is no way I can leave you two."  
"Aww," Dean said, "Hear that, Sammy, we're special."  
Alexandria and Sam both smirked. Alexandria even laughed a little.  
"Yes, you guys are," Alexandria snuggled into Sam and drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Sam carried Alexandria into the hotel and placed her on the bed.  
"You going to sleep with her?" Dean asked.  
"Well, she fell asleep on me. I should," Sam said, taking off his shoes.  
"Yeah," Dean agreed.  
"Dean," Sam stated, "Are we really going through with this? We're lying to Alexandria and we know how much she cares about them."  
"Sam, they could kill her and her sister. They are Vampires. We are doing it for their own protection," Dean told Sam seriously.  
"But, Dean," Sam started.  
"No, Sam," Dean said.  
They were having a difficult time keeping their voice down.  
"Alexanderia's life is in danger and we cannot let it keep being in danger," Dean said.  
"But, Dean," Sam protested, "Stefan practically raised Alexandria,"

"You know of the possibilities for that. We've run into those kinds of psychotic freaks," Dean said.  
"You're right, there are a lot of things he could have planned for her and her sister," Sam conceded.  
"Not to mention the deal with Katherine," Dean reminded him.  
Alexandria turned over on her side, "Sam," She called softly.  
Sam pulled off his shirt and then got into his pajama pants.  
"No shirt?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why the change?"  
Sam didn't answer as he pulled Alexandria on his chest.  
When did he start wanting to put her on his chest without a shirt? Never had he slept with her without a shirt. Dean shook his head and got ready for bed. Of course Dean always slept without his shirt, especially when he slept with Alexandria.

~~~

Alexandria blinked a few times. She swore she had gone to bed with Sam. Why was she laying on a bare chest? Wait... Dean's chest isn't this broad. Is it? No of course not. I know every inch of his chest. Alexandria looked at Sam who was watching her sleep.  
"Your shirts off," Alexandria stated sleepily.  
Sam smiled, "I know."  
"Okay," Alexandria laid her head back down and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Salvatore brothers and Elena watched as the Winchester brothers and Alexandria drove off in the Impala.  
"Do you think they're safe?" Stefan asked.  
"Alexandria trusts them," Damon answered, shrugging.  
"I don't," Elena said.  
Damon turned to Elena and smirked, "Good," He got an idea and wrapped an arm around Elena. He turned around and walked away from Stefan, who watched them cautiously.  
"Will you help me protect your sister" Damon asked.  
Elena thought about it. She did want to protect her sister, but she didn't know what Damon had planned.  
"Yeah," Elena said carefully, "I'll help."  
"Damon," Stefan warned.  
Damon went on as if Stefan had said nothing.  
"Keep an eye on those two. Get them to trust you. You're human, and Alexandria's sister. They will trust you easily," Damon said confidently.  
"Alexandria didn't tell them what we are," Stefan said.  
"They do know, though," Damon said, "But I didn't say that they heard it from her."

~~~

Later that night, about midnight, Damon picked the lock on the Winchester's motel room door. He slipped in quietly. Once he was in and the door was closed he took in his surroundings. With his vampire vision, he could see perfectly. The brothers and Alexandria were asleep.  
Dean was curled up in a ball with the blanket over his head and his arms tight around the blanket like he was holding a teddy bear.  
"Damon," Alexandria hissed.  
Damon spun around to face Alexandria.  
"Alexandria, my dear," Damon started.  
"Get out," Alexandria ordered.  
"No," Damon turned serious.  
"Damon," She warned.  
"They are a danger to us," Damon said, "You can't stop me."  
Damon turned back to Dean. Alexandria moved quickly and quietly as she could, her anger had quickly turned to fear.  
"Damon please," Alexandria whispered desperately.  
Damon didn't even pause as he moved his hand to Dean's throat.  
"Please, I'll do anything," Alexandria begged.  
Damon paused and smirked to himself. He hadn't planned this, but he loved it. He turned towards Alexandria.  
"Anything?" Damon asked speculatively.  
"Yes, as long as you don't hurt Dean or Sam," She was being specific because she knew Damon had a way of turning words around.  
Damon took Alexandria's arm and pulled her to the door.  
"Damon," Alexandria tried to pull her am back.  
Damon stopped and looked Alexandria in the eyes and when he spoke, his voice was serious and fierce, "You wake them up and I'll kill them."  
Alexandria stopped struggling immediately. Damon had her write a note for the sleeping brothers.  
Damon quietly moved them outside, "Your not wearing a dress this time," Damon crouched down, "Get on my back.  
"You're joking, right?" Alexandria asked.  
"Fine, don't," Damon stood, "I'll just go kill the hunters."  
Damon moved to the door that led in the room.  
"No," Alexandria said quickly, she grabbed his arm, "I'll get on your back."  
"Good," Damon smirked. He crouched down again.  
Alexandria wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and her legs around his waist. She held on as tight as she could.  
Damon took off running and Alexandria had no idea where they were going.

~~~

Damon stopped near the old church. He stopped for a few minutes before dropping Alexandria. She slid off of his back. Damon turned towards her.  
"So, what is it, Damon?" Alexandria asked.  
"What's what?" Damon asked with a smirk.  
"What do you want from me that will keep you from killing Sam and Dean?" Alexandria asked.  
"A life time of service," Damon stated seriously.  
Alexandria crossed her arms and gave Damon a look that said 'Be serious.'  
Damon smirked, "You got me. No, I want to share blood with you. I want my blood to flow through your veins. I want to share blood with you every night so it will stay in your veins."  
"Damon," Alexandria sighed, trying to get him to be serious.  
"Alexandria," Damon sighed in the same tone.  
Alexandria looked at Damon and he looked back with a small smirk. She realized he was being serious.  
"Why?" Alexandria asked disbelievingly.  
"I told you why," Damon smiled.  
"If that's the reason, then there's another," Alexandria said.  
Damon's smirk vanished, "Fine. I don't want Alex to die. If I want to keep her alive, then I need to keep you alive, which means I need to protect you. You need extra protection, and exchanging blood would mean that, if for some odd reason I can't save you, then you will die and come back to life."  
"So you know what would happen if vampire blood entered my system?" Alexandria asked.  
"Stefan told me. Kinda. I heard him talking to you on the phone. I didn't know who he was talking to at the time or what it was about, but I do now," Damon said.  
Alexandria was scared. Not of sharing blood, but what it would do if she tasted 'his' blood. She knew how Damon's blood attracted Alex. She felt it. She could hear Damon's lust in his mind. Their bloods called to each other. Alex didn't call to Damon. But it did call to her. She was afraid what she would do once she tasted his blood, what he'd do if he tasted her blood.  
Alexandria had no choice, though; Dean and Sam's lives depended on her.  
"Okay, I'll do it," Alexandria sighed in defeat.  
"For the Winchester's lives?" Damon questioned.  
"Yes," Alexandria said confidently.  
"Alright, come here," Damon took her hand as he sat without stretching out, "Sit down."  
Damon placed her on his lap. He combed through her hair with his fingers and then placed it on her left shoulder.  
"Such beautiful hair you have, my little fox," Damon purred as placed his hands on her belly, "Now just relax."  
He moved his face towards her neck, and then bit in. Alexandria tensed for half a second, but the pain went away and turned to a happy, warm feeling that fluttered in her stomach at having her blood sucked out willingly.  
Damon drank hungrily and lustfully. He loved the warm liquid that was flowing into his mouth. He'd never tasted anything so wonderful in his life. He was ready to drink Alexandria dry; he would have, too, but some how got a hold of himself. Knowing that he was going to drink this every night was the only thing keeping him from finishing her off.  
When he decided he'd had enough, he pulled away. He put his wrist to his mouth and tore it open with his fangs. He held it to Alexandria's mouth.  
Alexandria hesitated for a second then put her mouth around the wound. As soon as the blood touched Alexandria's tongue, she started to drink deeply, hungrily, and lustfully. She placed her hands on Damon's wrist.  
"Careful, my little fox," Damon soothed, pulling her hair back to her back.  
Alexandria's concentration was only on drinking; she blocked out everything else.

~~~

A car pulled into the spot the two were sitting at. The car pulled to a stop and Dean and Sam got out. They held up a bottle filled with a dead mans blood.  
"Ah, the Winchester's. I see you noticed the error on the note," Damon said.  
"We tracked her phone," Dean said, "She knows it too."  
"Ah and this does not surprise you?" Damon gestured to the situation with the blood drinking.  
"No," Dean said. "It doesn't"  
"We know you're a vampire and Alexandria doesn't know that we are aware of this," Sam said.  
"I see. And you're telling me a lot of things for someone whose threatening me with weapons," Damon said.  
They shrugged.  
"Well, now, you should know that Alexandria is doing this out of her own free will. Originally it wasn't, but she likes my blood it seems," Damon said.  
"Why did she do it in the first place?" Dean asked.  
"Because I instructed her too. You see, I want you both dead. You're hunters. You're putting my mine and my brother's lives in danger. So, I made a little deal with Alexandria here, well she did. I don't hurt you two and me and this beautiful girl exchanges with me every night."  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"I want her alive. If for some reason I can't protect her and she died, then she'd come back to life," Damon explained. He wasn't ashamed by this reason, but the reason he wanted to keep her alive, he would tell no one.

"Dean," Sam said.  
"I know," Dean said.  
They couldn't harm Damon now, and if they didn't get out of there soon they might have to do some explaining to Alexandria.  
"Do you know why she never told us that you and your brother are vampires?" Dean asked.  
Damon snorted, "You don't know why? Wow, you're stupid. It's not her secret to tell. Even if she also is a Vampire," Damon paused, "Which by the way I have no idea about."  
"Tomorrow," Sam said.  
"We won't tell Alexandria about this and you don't tell her, Dean said.  
"Deal," Damon agreed.  
Dean and Sam got back in the car and drove off.

~~~

Damon placed a hand on Alexandria's cheek a few minutes after the Winchester's took off.  
"Hey, my little fox, you've taken enough," Damon said.  
Alexandria wouldn't have stopped, but the thought that she would be drinking it tomorrow made her able to let go. Damon took Alexandria back to the motel.  
Dean and Sam were there, but not exactly in the same position they had left them in. Sam was lying on his side and Alexandria curled up into him, after she was sure Damon was gone. Sam's arms wrapped around her immediately.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean woke to find Alex staring back at him. He was shocked into jumping back and then slipping off the bed.  
Alex laughed.  
"Alex, I presume," Dean said.  
Sam rolled over and moved into a sitting position.  
"Got that right, handsome," Alex sang cheerfully.  
She made her way over to Sam, "How'd you sleep sweetie pie?"  
Dean groaned as he got up off the floor.  
"Fine," Sam said.  
Alex took Sam's chin with her pointer and middle finger, "Nice chest," She smiled.  
"Thanks," Sam said in irritation.  
Alex moved down and plopped a kiss on Sam's mouth. Sam froze then realized what she was doing and kissed back.  
"Whoa," Dean said, once he noticed, "Stop."  
Alex pulled away, smirking, "Jealous?"  
"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.  
"Because you were thinking about it," Alex sang.  
Alex went over and sat next to Dean on the bed. Sam got up, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.  
"What _is_ his problem?" Alex asked, "First he sleeps without a shirt, then thinks about kissing me, and then he gets dressed in the bathroom."  
"Yeah something's up with him," Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe he's starting to fall for you."  
"Yeah, right, that's your job, to be all over Alexandria," Alex said.  
"Secretly," Dean whispered.  
Alex rolled her eyes.

~~~

Sam came out of the bathroom and started to put on his shoes, when the vision came.  
"Sam," Dean said as Sam put his hand to his head and closed his eyes tight. Then he groaned in pain.  
"I'm on it," Alex said.  
"But what if it doesn't work?" Dean asked anxiously.  
"It will," Alex assured him.  
Alex quickly went to Sam.  
"Hey, Sam, it's okay, I'm here," Alex took Sam's hand in hers.  
She gasped and the pain from Sam's vision went into her. She repressed it as parts of the vision came to her.  
She saw Katherine killing two people in a coach while Damon watched. Damon looked different in ways, not to mention his clothes. The vision changed; Damon and Katherine were then having fun. Katherine talked to Anna's mother, Pearl. The vision changed again; the council was having a meeting about vampires and the steps to kill them. Change: Katherine was talking with Pearl. Stefan and Damon have a talk with their father about vampires. Stefan looks different as well and his clothes. Change; Katherine was playing Croquet with Ebey while Damon and Stefan watched. Change; Katherine visits Pearl with Damon. Change; Stefan sits down and talks to his father about Katherine and vampires. Change: Katherine and Stefan make out. Katherine is dosed with vervain that Stefan's father put in his drink. His father and the others take Katherine away.

Damon tried to stop them but fails and blames Stefan. Change; Stefan is preventing Damon from going after Katherine. Change; Pearl is revealed as a vampire and the council goes to capture her.  
Then it disappears as they both are pulled out of the vision.

~~~

"You okay, Sam?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah," Sam said, and took Alex around the shoulders and pulled her to the bed.  
He knew the pain she was going through. At the same time he was thinking about the vision.  
"That was Katherine," Alex said, "Which means you had a vision of the past."  
"What?" Dean asked, "I thought you could only have visions of future deaths."  
"So did I," Sam said in confusion.  
Alex took a deep breath to push to pain down.  
"Come on," Dean said, "We need to get to the Salvatore's. Alexandria might not be here, but you have her memories from the past and were going to need them."  
Alex nodded and they left.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Damon was sitting on the couch across from Elena. Alex had called to tell them that they were on their way. Stephan was cooking food for the humans. He was unsure about how to explain this to Damon and Elena without Alexandria, but there was no time to wait.**

** Alexandria's vision cleared to find out that she was attached to Sam's arm. They were at the boarding house.**

** "What was Alex thinking?" Alexandria asekd, as she let go of Sam and he got out of the car.**

** "How should I know?" Dean asked, "I'm not a mind reader," He got out of the car.**

** "But that's not my fault," Alexandria muttered following Dean out.**

** Alexandria opened the door and lead Sam and Dean into the living room.**

** Damon smirked and leaned back into the couch.**

** "Hey Elena," Alexandria greated, "Damon."**

** "Hello my little fox," Damon said.**

** "So it's Alexandria?" Elena asked.**

** Alexandria sat in the middle of the couch next to Elena. Dean and Sam took one of the arm chairs.**

** "Alex left when we got here," Sam said.**

** "Oh," Elena said.**

** "Stephan's making breakfast," Damon said.**

** "Really?" Dean asked, curious to what he was making about forgot about the Vampire part.**

** "Yeah, eggs, baccon, and pancakes," Elena said, "Theres going to be enough for everyone."**

** "Sweet," Dean relaxed into his chair.**

** Sam though, worndered how much the Vampire's were going to eat. Sam, Dean, and Damon both knew Alexandria would be full. They were curious as to why Alex didn't recognize the blood that was in her.**

** On cew, Stephan walked in with two plates.**

** "Elena, two baccon, two eggs, and two pancakes," Stephan said.**

** "Thank you, Stephan," Elena said.**

** "And Dean, five pancakes, four eggs, and three bacon strips," Stephna handed the plate to Dean.**

** "Thanks, man," Dean really had forgoten about the Vampires completely. His main focus was on fod and that Stephan had made him food.**

** Stephan stated no thanks needed and left to the kitchen.**

** "Stephan knows that Dean likes food," Alexandria said, "I told him."**

** Stephan retured with two more plates.**

** "Sam, one baccon, two eggs, and two pancakes," Stephan handed the plate to Sam.**

** "Damon, two pancakes, one egg and two baccon," Stephan said.**

** "I'm not hungry, Stephan," Alexandria said.**

** Stephan's eye brows came together in confusion.**

** "Alright," Stephan went back into the ktichen. **

** Damon smirked, "Well isn't this a nice get together."**

** No one answered him, they just ate. Alexandria leaned back as Stephan came in and took a seat on the other side of Alexandria.**

** "So why aren't you hungry, Alexandria?" Stephan asked, "You know you need to eat, to keep Alex from feeding."**

** "Ask Damon," Alexandria crossed her arms.**

** Stephan froze for half a second, "Damon," He said in a warnign voice.**

** Damon kept on smiling without saying another word.**

** Sam planned to change the subject before it went any further, "so how are we gonna start this long explain?"**

** "Whatever you tell," Elena said, "leave nothing out."**

** "I like that," Damon said.**

** "Okay," Stephan said, "Alexandria?"**

** Alexandria hesitated. Her mind reading abilities she had never told Stephan. The only reason Dean and Sam know is because that stupid Demon told them.**

** "Alex?" Stephan asked.**

** "Yeah, okay, deal," Alexandria said, unsure.**

** "I guess I'll start," Stephan said.**

** "No," Alexandrai said, causing silence and stares, "if you want the whole truth then Dean or Sam need to start."**

** "What are you talking about, Alex?" Stephan asked.**

** "Sam?" Alexandria pleasded.**

** "Okay," Sam nodded in understandment, "twenty-six years ago, there was a demon who was taking six month old babies and feeding them his blood. The very same demon found Alexandria before you did, Stephan."**

** Stephan started in shock.**

** "He wanted to raise her for his own, but sense you were coming, he left her there after feeding her his blood." Sam said, "twenty-two years later the children with demon blood had started developing phycic abilities. I have preminitions. I know a kid who can make people do whatever he wanted and he had a twin brother who could do the same thing."**

** "And Alex," Stephan asked, neverously.**

** "She can read people's thoughts," Dean said, "as well as feel their emotions, but she can also take that pain away and make it her own."**

** "Why didn't you tell me?" Stephan asked.**

** "I was ashamed," Alexandria said.**

** "But Sam and Dean..." Stephan stopped.**

** "I didn't tell them," Alexandria said, "the demon did."**

** "Maybe we should continue," Damon said. He was not smiling now.**

** Stephan nodded, "I found Alexandria and knew I couldn't raise her, but I didn't want to send her to an orphanage. Dean, your guys grandfather, I didn't know where he was. So I tracked down his brother, Lucian. He had two sons, named Brandon and Mike. Mike had died and Brandon was married. I knew I could trust Dean's family and Brandon and his wife wanted a child. They were happy to take Alexandria in. I named her, they wanted me to be a part of her life. They knew who and what I was. I refused at first, but desided that I wanted to be a part of her life and I was selfish. So I did."**

** "I grew up with him as an older brother, father, and best friend. I loved my parents, though," Alexandria said.**

** "I tracked down her family and knew she was a decendent from Katherine. So she kept her last name." Stephan said, "I was proved right when she started to grow up and look exactly like Katherine."**

** "Then he met Elena and had to do more digging. He started to fall for her and I saw less of him," Alexandria said.**

** "I don't get something," Elena said, "if were twins, how are you twenty-six and I'm seventeen?"**

** "Were not sure," Stephan said, "we've always been puzzled over that."**

** "It's like when I was born, I was sent to the past," Alexandria said, "well I turned eighteen and ready to graguate when I met a Vampire. He **_**was**_** the love of my life. We shared so much in common and couldn't stop thinking of eachother. We went to prom together and that's when everything went down hill.**

** "Afterwords, we went to the after party. I wasn't ready for sex and he wouldn't push it. He did push something, though. He wanted me forever, so he changed me into a vampire. He kind went crazy, though, doing it. When I woke up as a vampire, he had locked me in a cell with my parents."**

** "But when a person is full blood vampire, they need human blood," Damon said.**

** Alexanderia nodded, sadly, "I wouldn't drink from my parents, though," Alexandria said. "My vampire side seemed to seperate from my human side. By the time Stephan found us, Alex and I were seperate."**

** "Is that even possible?" Damon asked.**

** "No," Sam said, "not really. The reason this was able to happen was because of the demon blood in her."**

** "Now that makes sense," Stephan said.**

** "A week later, Alex came for the first time. She killed my parents and another man," Alexandria continued, "Stephan realized this and started to handle Alex. Alex isn't hungry if I eat human food."**

** "But your not eating human food now," Elena noted.**

** "Yeah and I probably wont anymore," Alexandria confessed.**

** "Why?" Stephan demanded.**

** "I told you, ask Damon," Alexandria said.**

** "Someone's not happy," Damon smirked, "later, okay?"**

** Dean put his plate down, "yeah so Alexandria graguates..."**

** "Then I go to college, and Stephan and I stayed in contact by phone and letters and email."**

** "She was in most of my classes," Sam said, "she was so withdrawn and alone."**

** "I was worried about Alex," Alexandria confessed, "I wasn't sure what she'd do, but she left people alone."**

** "We became friends," Sam went on, "she was rooming with Jessiaca and that's how I met Jessica. By our fourth year, Jessica and I were in a love and moved in together. Alexandria and I were told everything about eachother."**

** "It was as simple as that," Alexandria continued, "then he went to find their father. Jessica was killed by the same demon that killed Sam and Deans mom and gave blood to Sam and I as a baby.**

** "Sometime later, Alex started acting up. She was restless because she wasn't getting enough attention. She killed someone on campous and I left. I stayed in about three othe rtowns to try and settle down, but Alex kept killing. So I went to my grandpa Lucian's house.**

** "Alex didn't stop her killings, though. She killed one of grandpa's house assistants and two others in town. Grandpa talked me into staying. He wanted to spend more time with me and not be alone. Soon Dean and Sam showed up to investiage Alex's killings."**

** "Sam didn't know she was there," Dean said. **

** "Yeah, all I knew was tha Dean had found a girl and was making me do all the work." Sam shook his head with a smile.**

** "I didn't know Sam was there or that Dean was his brother. I had a lot on my mind, but should have realized it," Alexandria said.**

** "After a few days, answers were made when we went to visit uncle Lucian," Sam said.**

** "His new house keeper, was grandpa Deans ' wasn't so keen on letting us talk to him," Dean said.**

** "Uncle Lucian came to our rescue and told Jasper to let us talk to him," Sam said, "we put two and two together and that we were family."**

** "Alexandria shows up then," Dean said.**

** "Then that's a huge mess. Grandpa Lucian want to explain that I was his grandaughter, Sam wants to explain I was his best friend from college, and Dean wants to explain that I **_**was**_** the girl he was seeing," Alexandria explained.**

** "I was the only who didn't get to explain my side of the story," Dean said.**

** "Not until the next night," Alexandria said.**

** "I found Dean kissing her, well Alex, but I didn't know that," Sam said.**

** "Yeah," Dean luaghed, "you were pissed."**

** "You were making out with my best friend, after you just met her. Not to mention the fact that she is practically our cousin."**

** "If I wasn't adopted," Alexandria cut in.**

** "Afterwords though, we went on our way and she stayed," Sam said.**

** "Until grandpa Lucian noticed I was sad because I missed Sam and Stephan. I couldn't travel with Stephan, not unless I wanted to be full vampire. So I decided to go and travel with Dean and Sam. Did that lot," Alexandria said.**

** "And that's about it," Dean sighed.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch: 12**

** "Right," Damon said, "fascinating story, but we." He motioned to Elena and Stephan, "need to find a journal."**

** Alexandria gave Damon an innocent look, "don't I get to help?"**

** Damon hesitated at the look, but his brother saved him. "No," Stephan said, "it's bad enough Elena is in this. I don't need to worry about you too. The only reason why I'm allowing Elena to help is because she is related to Johnathan and his journal is the key to opening the tomb."**

** "Whoa," Dean said, standing up, "your not actually thinking about opening that thing, are you?"**

** "Just Katherine is coming out," Stephan said, "the others are going to be killed imminently."**

** "Then her and Damon will leave," Elena said.**

** "I thought Katherine was your regular vampire that likes to kill," Dean said, "why the Hell would you want her out?"**

** "Because," Damon said, "she has something I need."**

** "What's that?" Sam asked.**

** The three was having a hard time keeping the fact that they knew Stephan and Damon were vampires.**

** "That's personal," Damon said.**

** "We can't just allow that," Sam said.**

** "Good," Damon said, "I can kill you." He stood.**

** "Damon," Alexandria cried, "our deal."**

** "What deal?" Sam, Dean, Stephan, and Elena asked.**

** Elena's phone went off, making everyone jump. She picked up her phone. "Yeah? No, I didn't forget... Yeah that'd be great... Okay... Yeah I'm on my way." Elena hung up the phone. "That was Jenna. Family super tonight, you and your brother are invited and so are you, Alexandria, but she doesn't know that yet."**

** "You want me to come?" Alexandria asked.**

** "Yes. You are family," Elena said.**

** Alexandria smiled, "great. I'll be over in an hour."**

** "We will go an see what we can find out of the rough vampire in town," Dean stood.**

** "I'll stay with Alexandria," Damon said.**

** "Why?" Dean and Stephan asked at the same time.**

** Damon smirked, "don't want her going anywhere on her own. You seen the way the other vampire went after Elena."**

** "Good idea," Stephan said, though he preferred she stay with the Winchesters, then his own brother.**

** Everyone, but Alexandria and Damon left.**

** "So my little fox, what is it that made you stay here and not go with them?" Damon asked.**

** "A shower and you better stay out of it," Alexandria warned.**

** Damon held up his hands in surrender, "yes, ma'am."**

** Then he smirked and Alexandria walked away.**

** Sam and Dean didn't get anywhere with finding the rough vampire. With Sam having four other visions that day. He saw parts of Damon and Stephan's past with Katherine. They didn't tell Alexandria for fear of worrying her.**

** Alexandria and Damon arrived at Elena's house just before dark. Stephan had already left to go get Johnathan's journal from Mr. A.**

** Damon decided to help cook supper when Alexandria went up stairs to see Elena. Jermey was the one to meet her at the top of the stairs.**

** "Alexandria?" Jermey asked.**

** "Yeah," Alexandria said.**

** "I had to check. You look so much like my sister," Jermey smiled, "you staying for the family dinner?"**

** "Yeah, Elena invited me," Alexandria said.**

** "Cool," Jermey said, "would you like a tour?"**

** "That'd be great," Alexandria said.**

** Elena found her brother and sister coming around the corner after they had just seen the house. They were both laughing when she met them.**

** "Hey, Elena," Alexandria said.**

** "Hi," Elena said, "Alexandria, can you meet me down stairs in a little while?"**

** "Sure," Alexandria said.**

** "Great," Alexandra said, moving past them to the stairs.**

** Elena found Damon in the kitchen cooking with her aunt.**

** "Hello, Elena," Damon said, not turning to see her.**

** "Hey where have you been, were cooking diner," Jenna said.**

** "Stephan with you?" Damon asked.**

** "He'll be here soon," Elena said, "Jenna can I talk to you?"**

** "Yeah, what's up?" Jenna asked.**

** "There's someone I'd like you to meet," Elena said.**

** "Okay, is she going to eat here?" Jenna went on.**

** "Yes and you'll know why," Elena spoke as Jermey and Alexandria came down the stair laughing.**

** "Hey, Jenna," Jermey said, "have you met Alexandria?"**

** Jenna stared in shock at the girl in front of her, "No, I haven't."**

** "She's Alexandria Pikes," Elena said, "she just moved into town and the person I wanted you to meet."**

** "I see," Jenna said.**

** "This is my aunt Jenna," Jermey said.**

** "Jermey, could you go into the living room," Elena asked.**

** "What? Why?" Jermey asked.**

** "Just do it, okay? Please." Elena said, "I need to talk to Jenna and Alexandria alone."**

** "Okay," Jermey said, going into the living room.**

** "Jenna, Alexandria is my twin sister ," Elena said.**

** Jenna stared in greater shock then before, "your serious, aren't you?"**

** "Yes," Elena said.**

** "But how?" Jenna asked.**

** "No idea," Elena answered.**

** "Woo whoo," Damon said, "hate to break up the love fest, but I have a question."**

** "Yeah, coming," Jenna walked to the counter.**

** Later that night, Jermey and Damon were on the TV playing a video game. Alexandria was stuck between the two of them bored out of her mind. The only thing interesting that happened was when Jermey got a text from Anna.**

** Elena came into the room just as their was a knock on the door. "that'd be Stephan," Elena said.**

** Damon quickly followed Elena to the door. "Hey," Jermey said, but continued playing. Alexandria sighed in boredom. Not much later, Elena, Stephan, and Damon came into the living room.**

** Elena shut off the game.**

** "So I hear you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked.**

** "Huh?" Jermey was confused.**

** "Don't ask questions, just spill," Damon ordered.**

** "Jermey did you tell anyone else besides Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked.**

** "Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?" Jermey asked.**

** "Who else did you tell?" Elena asked.**

** "Just Anna," Jermey said.**

** "The hot one?" Damon asked.**

** "Wait, whose Anna?" Stephan asked.**

** "That's what I want to find out," Damon said. "Alexandria, call Sam and Dean." **

** Alexandria got up and quickly did was she was told. She made her way to the stairs with her phone in hand and called Sam.**

** "Alexandria?" Sam asked.**

** "Hey, Sam," Alexandria started, "we might have a lead on the rough vampire. Her name might be Anna. That's all we know so far."**

** "Okay, thanks for the update," Sam said.**

** "Don't worry about it, but it was Damon's idea to tell you," Alexandria said.**

** Sam was quiet for a moment before saying, "thanks."**

** "Alexandria shut the phone as her sister and best friend went up stairs. She sat on the steps as she watched Jermey and Damon walk outside. Damon winked her before shutting the door.**

** "Alexandria," Jenna said, "can you help in the kitchen?"**

** "Sure," Alexandria got up to help Jenna.**

** "So how'd you show up?" Jenna asked, "if I'm not getting too personal."**

** "No, it's fine," Alexandria said, as she washed the dishes, "I was adopted into one of the families that use to live here. The Winchesters."**

** "Sorry, never heard of them," Jenna said.**

** "You will," Alexandria muttered.**

** "What was that?" Jenna asked.**

** "Oh nothing, just admiring your dishes," Alexandria said, before realizing she was holding a fork.**

** Jenna laughed at the same time Alexandria did.**

** "I'm sorry about this. It was mean of my nephew and niece to just leave you here," Jenna said.**

** "It's not a problem," Alexandria said, "this is the reason why I'm here. To get to know Elena and her family."**

** "Looks like your doing a good job with Jermey," Jenna teased.**

** Alexandria smirked, "nice kid."**

** "Will you consider dating him?" Jenna asked.**

** "Do you want me to?" Alexandria asked.**

** "I'm just curious," Jenna said.**

** "If he wasn't my sister's brother, then yeah," Alexandria said.**

** "Adopted brother," Jenna said.**

** "All the same, just like I won't date my two best friends brothers, even if one of them is the love of my life," Alexandria stopped. **

** "It's okay," Jenna said, "you can trust me."**

** Alexandria had a feeling she could trust her, "Stephan and Sam, you don't know him, both have an older brother, Damon and Dean. Both four years apart."**

** "Strange," Jenna said.**

** "I know," Alexandria said.**

** "And your in love with who?" Jenna asked.**

** "Dean," Alexandria said, "but he'd never consider dating me." **

** "Why's that?" Jenna asked.**

** "Because were cousins, or we would be if I wasn't adopted," Alexandria said.**

** "Winchesters," Jenna stated.**

** Alexandria nodded.**

** "Sorry," Jenna said, then went on talking about why she was sorry.**

** Once they were done with the dishes, Jermey came home with Anna.**

** Alexandria went outside and on the porch. She did something very stupid; she fell asleep.**


	14. Authors Note

**I am really sorry about this. I had a really long ideas planned and written out. However, when I went to college in ND, I lost them. I can bet they are still there. The best thing for me to do, will have to have Alexandria leave sooner with the Winchester's to get what they can on Klus and everything. That will mean coming back right before the 4th season and not go with it the same like these chapter has been. I want the viewers opinions on that. Would you guys want to wait till I can visit my grandm again or get the story in a later date form?**


	15. Chapter 13

** The first thing Alexandria consiously noticies; is the pain throbbing in **

**her head. The light comes in shapes as she blinks her eyes open. The light**

**was blinding as she made recogization with the couch benieth her. Her**

**eye sight cleared and she was in a dark room with light bleaming through a**

**window.**

** "Rose!" Alexandria whipped her head to find an early twenties young**

**male with long blond hair and an unshaved face. "She's awake."**

** A girl appeared in the entry way of what Alexandria believed to be**

**a living room. This girl had hair flatgtened with spike tips and brown eyes.**

**Alexandria got the edgy feeling she was in room with vampires.**

** "Elena, is it?" The girl took a couple steps forward.**

** "No," Alexandria said, confused. Her head was still throbbing, but**

**she wished she had told the vampire that she was.**

** "Don't play dumb with us," Trevor jumped off from the chair he had**

**been sitting on. "We know who you are."**

** "You obviously don't," Alexandria stated, wincing at the pain in her**

**head that was starting to grow. If she didn't do something quick, she was**

**going to passout.**

** "Listen you," Trevor raised his hand quickly.**

** "Trevor!" The girl spoke sharply.**

** Blinking, Alexandria's vision was going black, but the pain was**

**subsiding****. Alex, was coming.  
**

* * *

**_A/N : Can anyone guess what happened? But if this is happening now? What about Elena? Not to mention the Winchesters in the town with the Salvatore Brothers and no Alexandria?_  
**


	16. Chapter 14

** "What are you saying; Elena and Alexandria are missing?" Dean demanded, in**

**out rage.**

** "They are no where to be found," Damon stated, "is that, that hard to comprehend?"**

** "Listen you little blood sucker," Dean said through his teeth.**

** "Dean," Sam started.**

** "Don't think for a second I won't run a stake right through your..." Dean was cut off.**

** "Shut up, Dean," Sam snapped, "we don't have time to deal with this. Finding the**

**twins is more important."**

** "And what if they took her!" Dean snapped, pointing at Damon.**

** "Hey guys," Stephan appeared in the doorway of the boarding's house living room.**

**"I know where Elena is."**

** "Where?" Sam asked, softly.**

** "Anna and her rouge have her and Bonnie," Stephan said.**

** "What?" Damon snapped, already heading for the exit.**

** "And what about Alexandria?" Dean asked, just as Stephan was going to yell at his**

**brother.**

** Damon stopped, waiting for the answer, "She's not with them," Stephan's voice **

**turned to whisper, "I don't know where she is."**

** Silence hung in the air at the amazing predicument the four males had found **

**themselves in. Sam, as always being able to think on his feet, broke the silence. "Alright,**

**Dean, Damon; you go find Alexandria. If Alex does not come, they are going to be in trouble.**

**Stephan and I will take care of these vampires and save the witch and Elena."**

** "Who put you in charge?" Damon asked, looking bewildered at the hunter.**

** "We don't have time for arguments, Damon," Sam rushed. "A hunter and a vampire**

**will be able to take down any threat and be able to find Alexandria faster. We don't have time**

**to take care of one problem at a time."**

** "So why do I get stuck with him?" Dean gave Damon a look at that said, really? Damon**

**just gave him a grin.**

** "Because Stephan and I could be a problem in looking for our best friend. Plus Damon**

**could get easily distracted with the tomb over Elena's life." Sam now crossed his arms,**

**preparing himself for anymore argument.**

** "What if I don't care for the lives of these humans?" Damon said. **

** "Because if you don't; I will team up with Anna and Ben. I will make sure Katherine does **

**not come out of that tomb," Stephan said.**

**"Whoa, whoa," Dean held up his hands, "that tomb will not be opened."**

**"You know, I'm save this damsel so we can keep up the end of our bargain and not kill**

**these hunters," Damon walks off and the three are left confused and speechless.**

* * *

** Dean went to the drivers side of the Impala. "Shouldn't I drive?" Damon asked. "I **

**drive a lot..."**

** "Listen leach," Dean said, seriously, "no one drives this baby, but me." Dean opens**

**the door muttering, "I'd go to hell in back, before I let a vampire drive my baby."**

** "So you're willing to risk Alexandria's life over you're obsession with you're car?"**

**Damon mused.**

** Dean froze for a second, actually considering the vampires words. Sam sighed, **

**"Dean, Alexandria's life doesn't depend on who drives the Impala, but you two getting **

**along."**

** "As long as I get to drive my car," Dean got into the car without another word. Still**

**amused****, Damon followed suit. Dean watched in horror, as a vampire slid onto the **

**passenger**** seat of the Impala. "Sam! I'm killing you after this!" Dean started the car and**

**hit the gas peddle almost imminently.**

** "I wish we didn't have to send Damon on this," Stephan sighed.**

** "If it keeps him from opening up that tomb," Sam said, "I'd send you too with my**

**brother." Sam sighed, "I'd rather have gone, though, to save Alexandria."**

** Stephan's worried expression advanced. "Maybe I should have gone, instead."**

** "You're here to save Elena," Sam said, watching Stephan become torn. "Let's **

**focus on that and making sure the tomb doesn't get open."**

** "Right," Stephan nodded.**

* * *

_**A/N : Sorry if you believe these chapters and the next few are short. I'm trying to do this carefully and to not give you guys too much of hints too fast about the turn of evens and changes to the series.**_


	17. Chapter 15

** Alex looks around the room, taking in her surroundings. Then she stands**

**before the vampires, "who are you two and where am I?"**

** Rose seems puzzled as Trevor stands, "I think we'll be asking the questions,**

**Elena. You know how dangerous, we vampires can be, so don't be stupid."**

** Alex laughs and both the other vampires cringe and step back as the laugh**

**reminds them of Kathine. "Come now, you can't actually believe I'm Elena?" Alex turns**

**around, circling the couch, causing the vampires to freeze. "Sure we're twins and**

**all, but I am older, by a few years."**

** "You don't look it," Rose plays along.**

** "Well," Alex jumps over the couch and is standing on the couchines in seconds**

**"That's because I'm a vampire, like you."**

* * *

** "I guess we should work on a plan to find Alexandria," Dean said. After they**

**had been driving miles out of town.**

** "You guys have a laptop," Damon started, "don't you?"**

** "Yeah," Dean motioned with his head to back. "Behind you're seat will be**

**my laptop case." Damon reached behind him. "If you're trying to track her cell**

**phone or something, don't bother. We have her being tracked on an app on our**

**phones. Her phone has been destroyed."**

** "Does she know this?" Damon asked.**

** Dean snored, "her and Alex both. If we didn't, we would be dead meat."**

** Damon suddenly goes through a jolt that sends Dean into a panic. "Whoa!**

**What are you doing, man?"**

** "Stop the car," Damon says immently and Dean is putting his foot on the**

**break. Damon get's out of the car without another word.**

** Confused, Dean gets out of the car as, "what's going on."**

** "Not sure," Damon says, before pointing toward the a forest. "Alexandria is**

**in that forest."**

** "And you know that because..." Dean stopped talking as Damon disapeared**

**and ran toward the forest. "Hey!"**

* * *

** "Are you sure about this?" Stephan asked, Sam.**

** "Of course," Sam said, "I've dealt with worse things than vampires before," Sam**

**got into Stephan's car.**

** "Dean and Alexandria will kill me, if anything happens to you," Stephan explains.**

**"You do realize that, don't you?"**

**` "Let's worry about Elena and Bonnie, alright?" Sam says, refusing to look at **

**Stephan. He would not start thinking of Stephan as a 'good guy'.**

** "Alright," Stephan started the car and they were off into town.**

* * *

** Sam was moving along the doors of the hotel rooms. The hotel receptioness**

**was very helpful with giving the room information. He had been under compulsion**

**for not remembering Anna's or the rouge's appearences and working around that**

**was easy to finding the right room number. He was sure that it wouldn't have taken**

**Stephan so long to get this job done, but Stephan needed to be the distraction.**

** Finding the right door, Sam knocked on the door. A male's voice was **

**complaining on the other end, "I hope those Salvator's handed over the book,**

**I'm starving!" The door opened and Sam held up his gun that had wooden bullets**

**in it. Bullets that were laced with vervain and dead's man blood.**

** The vampire just started at Sam with a bored look, "are you my supper?"**

**Sam fired the gun, thankfully it was a silencer, at the guy's shoulder. "Fuck!"**

**The man stumbled backwards, holding his right shoulder. "What the Hell was that?"**

** Sam moved in and shut the door. He needed this vampire alive so he could **

**make sure he knew where the girls were. Sam took the liberty to open the curtens, **

**this caused the vampire to scream and run into the shadows.**

** "Where are the girl's?" Sam ordered. With an angered face, the vampire said**

**nothing as he tried to stay away from the light.**

** "Sam?" Elena's voice could be heard from the only other door in the room.**

** Sam made sure his gun kept on the vampire, as he went to open the door. It was**

**locked and Sam called, "stepped away from the door," before he kicked it in.**

** Elena came out with a half concious Bonnie. Sam went to fire the gun at the**

**vampire on the floor, but Elena's voice stopped him. "Sam, no!" Sam looked to**

**Elena with confusion. "They only wanted to get Anna's mother... Give him a **

**second chance."**

** "You want me to give a vampire a second chance?" Sam asked, in disbelief.**

** "If you're here, that must mean you know about Stephan and Damon," Elena**

**said with hesitance.**

** "We've known," Sam said, "Alexandria doesn't know tha we know."**

** "Please," Elena said.**

** Sighing, Sam nodded, "you two go first."**

** Elena rushed out of the room with Bonnie, but stopped at the doorway to make**

**sure Sam didn't change his mind. Sam came to the door, but stalled. "If I ever see**

**you again or here about you're involment anywhere, I will kill you." Sam kept his eyes **

**on the vampire as he shut the door.**

* * *

_**A/N : I hope you all enjoyed. please leave a review**_


	18. Chapter 16

** "Wow, that was boring!" Alex exclaimed, "and I bet you two are older **

**than me, too."**

** Alex held a leg of a wooden chair into Trevor's heart and the one**

**Trevor had made and scraped Alex's shoulder with, was pointed at Rose**

**who was staring in horror. "Katherine?"**

** Alex sighed, "did you not hear the whole twin thing?"**

** "You're lying!" Rose snapped, "Katherine, what's going on? This**

**was yours and Elijah's plan."**

** "When you brought me here," Alex pulled the stake out of Trevor. "I**

**was human."**

** The door to the house, busted open and Damon was soon standing**

**in the entrnece ****way of living room. "Oh, come on!" Alex dropped the bloodied**

**stake. "You ruined all the fun, Damon."**

** "Ah, Alex," Damon said. He looked relieved, but then he was hoisted up**

**by the neck and a brown haired vampire that was dressed sharply, was standing**

**before the female vampires.**

** "Looks like we missed the show, Damon," the good looking vampire with**

**hot accent, was in Alex's thoughts, said.**

** "I was about to say that," Damon let out.**

** "Oh, just put him down," Alex said, "he is not worth you're time if you were**

**able to get him so easily."**

** "Will you put down that wooden weapon?" The man asked.**

** Alex dropped it and shrugged, like it was no big deal. The man dropped**

**Damon and Damon took a hesitant step backwards. Alex saw the fear in Rose's eyes,**

**as she backed away from the mysterious man. Alex stepped around Rose and**

**up to the man, loving how he showed no fear at her approach.**

** "The name is Alex Peirce," Alex held out her hand to the vampire.**

** "Elijah Mikealson," Elijah took it and they shook hands. When they dropped**

**hands, Elijah spoke, "forgive me, but I was expecting an audience with Elena**

**Gilbert, who you happen to look exactly like."**

** "That would be my twin sister," Alex said.**

** Elijah sighed, "Katarina, stop messing around."**

** "How dare you call by that hor of a..." Alex started to blink as the black**

**spot started. "Damon, you're damsel in distress is coming." The last thing Alex**

**sees, before it goes dark, is Elijah looked at Damon in confusion.**

* * *

** Sam held the door open for Elena after they both helped Bonnie into the**

**car. Sam took the wheel, "I'm going to head back to the boarding house." Sam**

**said. "Stephan knows that is where I am going and I think it would be safer."**

** "They haven't been invited into Bonnie's house and her grandmother**

**is also a witch," Elena said.**

** Sam took an immident u-turn, "as long as you're all in belief that the**

**witches are good, then it's probably safer in their house."**

** "Bonnie and Grams are good," Elena said. "They also know how to keep**

**on coming vampires at bay."**

** "You're going to have to give me the direction of her house," Sam said.**

* * *

**Dean quietly walked into the doorway, as Elijah looked away from Alex and**

**to Damon. Taking advantage of the situation, Damon shot his arrow at Elijah that**

**had been dipped in vervain and dead man's blood.**

** Elijah caught the arrow and looked at Dean. "As well as the vervain stings,**

**the weapon won't work to you're advantage."**

* * *

_**A/N : Three chapter's in one night. I'm sure you all bet it could be all one chapter, but what would be the fun in that? Or if I had to stop writing one chapter for whatever reason, it would take time into when you get to read the next one. Like if I don't start or finish the fourth chapter of this night.**_

_**Or will I?**_

_**What will Elijah do with all these troublesome people? What will he think with Alex and Alexandria? What will happen...?**_

_**I personally can't wait for Katherine to come into all of this. Did you see how Alex started to back talk her great grandmother?**_

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**_


	19. Chapter 17

** Alexandria blinks open her vision, seeing a man with brown hair and eyes,**

**with nice looking clothes as he holds an arrow. Knowing the brother's so well,**

**she was not surprised to see Dean standing at the end of that cross bow.**

** "I am not in the mood to know who you are, either," the, obvious,**

**vampire said to Dean.**

** Alexandria moved as quickly as she could in front of the unknown **

**vampire with arms streatched out. "Please, don't hurt him."**

** "Alexandria!" Dean snapped.**

** "She really wants to die," Damon sighed.**

** The vampire looked from Damon to Dean and then to Alexandria.**

**"You weren't joking when you said you weren't Katherine."**

** "I know I look like her, but I am not Katherine," Alexandria stated.**

**"I'm even human."**

** "What?" Rose said, "um... you weren't a second ago."**

** "I'll explain everything, if you promise not to hurt my friends," **

**Alexandria said.**

** "For the love of Jesus," Dean muttered, "don't make promises with**

**vampires, Alexandria. Didn't we teach you nothing."**

** "The twins both have a death wish," Damon muttered.**

** "You would come with me freely?" Elijah asked.**

** "No!" Dean walked right up behind Alexandria. "She's not going**

**anywhere with you."**

** Alexandria turned on Dean," will you shut up, Dean! I don't know**

**what's going on here, but it's far bigger than just you're average vampire**

**attack, can't you see that? Rose is terrified of this vampire and the only**

**way to get answers and keep everyone safe is to play along."**

** The vampire cleared his throat, "Alex Peirce?"**

** "Alexandria, please," Alexandria turned to the vampire.**

** Damon stepped forward with a cocky grin, "oh, I'm loving this.**

**Elijah, Alexandria, not Alex. Alexandria meet Elijah Mikealson."**

** "Pleased to meet you," Alexandria held out her hand.**

** "We have already done this," Elijah shook her hand, full of**

**confusion.**

** "With Alex, yes," Damon went to stand next to Dean. "This is fun,**

**hunter. You guys must enjoy you'reselves."**

** "Hunter?" Elijah asked, worry swimming in his eyes.**

** "For the supernatural," Alexandria waved it aside with her hand.**

**"Do we have a deal?"**

** "Of course," Elijah held out his elbo, "if you'd please."**

** "Alexandria, no!" Dean looked at Damon, "are you just going to**

**do nothing."**

** "If we could have stopped her," Damon shrugged, "you ruined**

**all possible way."**

** Alexandria took Elijah's elbo and they were gone.**

** "Shit," Dean cursed and then turned his bow toward Rose.**

**"You're going to start explaining, now."**

* * *

**Sam and Stephan were now pacing in two seperate rooms of the**

**Bennett house. Bonnie, Sheila, and Elena were sitting in the living**

**room.**

** "Stephan," Elena stood, "why don't you try sitting down."**

** "I can't," was Stephan's quick respond. "There have been**

**no word from Damon or Dean. Alexandria is still missing and I'm**

**pretty sure the capture was meant for you."**

** "Worrying like this, isn't going to help anyone, Stephan,"**

**Sheila said.**

** "It helps, though," Sam came into the room, sighing. Stephan**

**stopped moving at the moment. "I do my best thinking while pacing."**

** "Have you come up with anything?" Stephan asked.**

** "Well the first thing is, even if we know where they are," Sam**

**began, "it is not best to leave these three unprotected."**

** Stephan sighed, "I know you're right."**

** "And second, we need to get more info on what just happened," **

**Stephan looked to Elena, "are we sure that the people who took you**

**two are not the same as the people who took Alexandria?"**

** "Yes," Elena said. "Anna had no idea that there was a second**

**me."**

** "Jeremy must have not talked about it yet," Sam said.**

** "It's only a matter of time, then," Stephan said.**

** "We need to burn the book," Sam said.**

** "The book that Damon has," Stephan said.**

** Elena was having a facination as the two exchanged information. **

**"Guys, there is a keg party going on near the cemetary. I can bet yo**

**Jeremy is going to be there."**

** "That means Anna as well," Stephan said.**

** "And probably that other vampire," Sam sighed.**

** "His name is Ben," Bonnie admitted.**

** "Still a vampire," Sam muttered.**

** "In any case, we need to go there," Stephan said.**

** "I'm coming too," Elena says.**

** "No," Sam says, "you and Bonnie need to stay here."**

** "I agree," Sheila says.**

** "I'm not staying here, while you two go risks you're lives," Elena says.**

** "Bonnie, Sheila," Stephan looks to the two witches. "You'll be sure to**

**keep her here. Right?"**

** "What?" Elena asks.**

** "Elena," Bonnie turns her friend to her. "We will just be in the way."**

** Elena sighs. "Alright."**

* * *

_**A/N : Alright! Four chapters up tonight. So I am going to make this rule for the fifth chapter. I will not post it, until I get a review for this four. :p **_


End file.
